Wybrany
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry wyrusza w przeszłość z misją uniemożliwienia Sami-Wiecie-Komu morderstwa jego rodziców. A żeby nie było zbyt kolorowo nierozsądnie robi przy tym kilka błędów za które będzie musiało odpokutować jego Bogu-ducha-winne alter ego z równoległej rzeczywistości. AU, HP/CD, możliwe HP/TMR
1. Rozdział I

Autor: Akolitka

Tytuł: Wybrany

Beta: Misiek

Korekta: Abigaill

Fandom: HP

Parring: HP/CD

Rating: M

Ostrzeżenia: time traveling, slash w późniejszych rozdziałach

**Rozdział I**

_I ran off, fists in my ragged seams:_

_Even my overcoat was becoming Ideal:_

_I went under the sky, Muse! I was yours:_

_Oh! What miraculous loves I dreamed!_

_My only pair of pants was a big hole._

_– Tom Thumb the dreamer, sowing the roads there_

_With rhymes. My inn the Sign of the Great Bear._

_– My stars in the sky rustling to and fro._

_I heard them, squatting by the wayside,_

_In September twilights, there I felt the dew_

_Drip on my forehead, like a fierce coarse wine._

_Where, rhyming into the fantastic dark,_

_I plucked, like lyre strings, the elastics_

_Of my tattered shoes, a foot pressed to my heart.*_

Harry wszedł do przestronnego, rozświetlonego popołudniowym słońcem holu szpitala St. Mary Blessed Virgin w Cardiff. Jasne drewno, którym wyłożono podłogę, ładnie komponowało z wystrojem wnętrza. W wielkich glinianych donicach ustawionych na podłodze rosły ciemnozielone krzewy, a na ścianach wisiały rysunki wykonane przez pacjentów. Po obu jego bokach szli sanitariusze, a on sam niósł niewielki plecak, zawierający kilka ubrań, adres do korespondencji dany mu przez rodziców dla dyrektora placówki oraz niewielką sumę pieniędzy. Harry być może po raz pierwszy w życiu był zdany sam na siebie. Rodzice nie chcieli mieć z nim nic do czynienia, a nieliczni przyjaciele odwrócili się od niego. Miał przyjechać tutaj tylko na badania, ale Harry wiedział, że to nie prawda. Miano go tutaj wyleczyć.

Kraty w oknach sprawiały przygnębiające wrażenie. Jak gdyby... jak gdyby już nigdy nie miał stąd wyjść.

Minął właśnie solidny, drewniany kontuar i wkroczył w smugę światła; "granicę", jakby powiedzieli niektórzy, pomiędzy światem na zewnątrz, a tym znajdującym się tutaj. Zza drzwi wybiegła właśnie solidnie zbudowana kobieta około pięćdziesiątki w grubych rogowych okularach na nosie. Była ubrana w ciemnofioletowy, znoszony kostium, który kontrastował z jej płomiennorudymi włosami. W ręce trzymała pustą teczkę z jego nazwiskiem na okładce.

— Harry Potter? — zapytała skrzekliwym głosem.

— Tak - mruknął niechętnie.

— Mogę przejrzeć pański plecak?

Harry spojrzał na nią uważnie po czym możliwie najwolniej wysunął w jej stronę rękę z plecakiem. Kobieta chwyciła go w taki sposób, jak gdyby bała się samego dotyku chłopaka. Szybko opróżniła plecak i wszystkie jego kieszenie, a ich zawartość wysypała na mahoniową ladę kontuaru. Przez chwilę przeszukiwała kieszenie w spodniach, starannie złożone koszule i kilka sztuk bielizny w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mogłoby stanowić dla niego potencjalne zagrożenie. Wrzuciwszy to wszystko byle jak do środka, podała mu plecak i poprowadziła go w stronę wielkiej żelaznej kraty, rozdzielającej hol od korytarza niknącego w cieniu. Przez chwilę szukała czegoś w kieszeni spódnicy po czym wyciągnąwszy spory, żelazny klucz otworzyła z chrzęstem wejście na korytarz.

— Izolatka numer piętnaście, oddział męski — mruknęła podając jednemu z sanitariuszy niewielki, prawie całkowicie zapisany formularz kontroli.

Mężczyźni i Harry weszli do środka i nie uszli trzech kroków gdy żelazna krata ze zgrzytem zamknęła się za nimi. Na ten dźwięk Harry zadrżał, ale mimo tego ruszył dalej. Przecież nie chciał utrudniać pierwszego dnia... Co jakiś czas mijał drzwi, zakratowane okna czy korytarz. Każdy centymetr szpitala był nieludzko sterylny, ściany białe, posadzki w kolorze złamanej szarości, a krajobraz za oknami malował się niezbyt ciekawie. Czarne chmury napływały z wszystkich stron przysłaniając coraz słabiej świecące słońce. Kilka razy przechodzili schodami, by znowu wyjść na podobny do innych korytarz. W końcu Harry zauważył szarą tabliczkę z napisem: "[i]Oddział męski - do 21 roku życia[/i]" wiszącą na ścianie i stanęli przed następną kratą. Jeden z sanitariuszy nacisnął czerwony przycisk na ścianie i gdzieś w oddali zadzwonił brzęczyk. Z jakiegoś pokoju przy końcu korytarza wyjrzała młoda pielęgniarka i po chwili wahania otworzyła przejście. Wzięła od sanitariusza formularz kontroli i obrzuciła Harry'ego bardziej niż niechętnym spojrzeniem.

Zaczęła wyliczać beznamiętnym głosem:

— Raz w tygodniu możesz skorzystać z telefonu, przez piętnaście minut. W twojej izolatce jest łazienka, a pokój dzienny znajduje się na końcu tego korytarza - tu wskazała oszklone drzwi kilkanaście metrów od niego.

— Dziękuję — mruknął Harry.

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego, jak gdyby był jednym z najbardziej szalonych pacjentów, po czym zaprowadziła go do izolatki.

Pokój był niewielki, mieściło się w nim zaledwie łóżko, maleńki stolik i krzesło dla odwiedzających. Do ściany przykręcony był wieszak na ubrania, a łazienka znajdowała się zaraz przy drzwiach wejściowych. Harry usiadł niepewnie na łóżku czując pod dłonią chropawą teksturę poszewki.

Pielęgniarka odchrząknęła i zaczęła mówić tym samym niechętnym tonem:

— Dokładnie o szóstej rano odbywa się obchód, o ósmej jest śniadanie, o trzynastej obiad, a o dziewiętnastej kolacja. W każdej chwili możesz wyjść do pokoju dziennego, ale jeśli zaczniesz szaleć, pozwolenie zostanie cofnięte, rozumiesz?

— Tak.

— Badania rozpoczną się jutro.

Usłyszał echo jej kroków i chrzęst zamykanych drzwi. Zacisnął dłoń na kołdrze opadając bezsilnie na materac. Wspomnienia przewijały mu się przed oczami niby film oglądany w znacznym przyśpieszeniu. Lot na miotle, dziwne stworzenia o niespotykanych kształtach, latające motory, nieznani mu ludzie uśmiechający się do niego.

I Cienie.

Tak, Cienie były najgroźniejsze.

Za każdym razem, gdy je widział, ktoś umierał...

_— Mamo!_

_Kobieta pieląca schludną rabatkę odłożyła motyczkę i nachyliła się nad nim z łagodnym uśmiechem._

_— Co, kochanie?_

_— Ja chyba coś widziałem... tam... za tobą... kogoś... jakiś dziwny cień... w powietrzu..._

_Twarz kobiety zbladła, a jej usta zacisnęły się w wyrazie źle ukrywanego przerażenia._

_Rozejrzała się dookoła i upewniwszy się, że są sami powiedziała spokojnie:_

_— Harry, nikogo tutaj nie ma... nikogo..._

_— Ale ja widziałem._

_— James, chodź tutaj... On znowu coś widział._

Łzy potoczyły się po policzkach chłopaka, spływając powoli na materiał i znacząc go niewielkimi, słonymi kroplami. Kilka z nich wpadło mu do ucha, a jedna zsunęła się po szyi.

_— Mamo?_

_— Tak, Harry?_

_— Kiedy nauczysz mnie czarować?_

_— Co?!_

_— Czarować. Ja miałem sen, że ty i tata... Wy byliście czarodziejami i ... bardzo zły człowiek... wszedł do naszego domu i wy..._

_Za jego plecami pojawił się ojciec. Harry intuicyjnie wyczuł jego obecność i odwrócił się w jego stronę. James Potter marszczył brwi w wyrazie, który nie zwiastował nic dobrego._

_— Milcz chłopcze!_

_— Ale tato…_

_— Milcz! Marsz do swojego pokoju._

Przypomniał sobie teraz wczorajszą rozmowę pomiędzy rodzicami, kiedy ci myśleli, że już śpi. Siedzieli w schludnym saloniku ich małego domku w Godric Hallow, słuchając wieczornych wiadomości. Mama płakała, tato uparcie unikał jej wzroku.

_— Musimy to zrobić, Lily._

_— Ale James, ja nie chcę... To nasz syn... nasze dziecko._

_Mężczyzna położył jej rękę na ramieniu, drugą gładząc ją po plecach._

_— Musimy kochanie, to dla jego dobra..._

Harry usiadł na łóżku ocierając oczy, po czym ruszył do łazienki, by się nieco odświeżyć.

Wyszedł stamtąd z postanowieniem, że resztę łez zostawi sobie na wieczór jako akompaniament do symfonii deszczu i grzmotów za oknem. Burza była już bardziej niż prawdopodobna. W końcu przebywanie w szpitalu dla obłąkanych nie musi być nudne, może mają tu jakąś bibliotekę, czy coś? W końcu - pomyślał - zawsze mogę iść do pokoju dziennego. Po kilku minutach był już prawie gotowy do wyjścia, założył jedną ze swoich najlepszych koszul, zieloną z krótkimi rękawami, czarne spodnie i skórzane buty.

Nacisnął klamkę i wyszedł na korytarz. Chciał zamknąć drzwi, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że w tych drzwiach nie ma miejsca na klucze. Wzruszył ramionami, kilka kroków później znalazł się przed oszklonymi drzwiami do pokoju dziennego. Przypominał on raczej salonik niż typową świetlicę w szpitalu. W kącie stało kilka biurek ze sprzętem komputerowym, kilkanaście stolików, cztery fotele, sporo jadowicie zielonych roślin doniczkowych i kilka stołów z zabawkami. Widział kilkoro ludzi siedzących dookoła jednego z kątów pokoju. Harry wszedł do środka i jego uwagę przyciągnął chłopak grający na fortepianie; to właśnie tej muzyki wszyscy pacjenci słuchali z takim zaciekawieniem. Melodia był smutna, powolna i dziwnie łagodna, melancholijna...

Po minucie wiedział już czego słucha.

_Clair de lune..._

Chłopak siedzący przy pianinie miał jasno brązowe włosy, bladą skórę i niezwykle ciepłe, szare oczy. Harry'ego uderzyło to, że skądś go pamięta, że kiedyś dawno temu musiał go poznać... Instynktownie czuł, że ma to jakiś związek z jego snami, z tym co zdarzało mu się widzieć... Z Cieniami... Może jeszcze nie oszalał? A może stało się to już dawno temu?

Nagle muzyka urwała się, nieznajomy spojrzał na niego i coś się stało. To było jak sen, nagle setki obrazów, dźwięków ułożyły się w jedną całość. I to nie grawitacja trzymała go przy ziemi, i to nie powietrze wtłaczało życie w jego ciało. To był on.

Nieznajomy zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, a za jego wzrokiem podążyła reszta słuchaczy odwracając się na krzesłach. Tak, nie mogło być mowy o żadnej pomyłce... To był on...

Tymczasem przez uchylone okno do pokoju wsunął się jeden z Cieni. Wyglądał niczym kruk machający powoli skrzydłami. Harry właśnie obrzucał go przerażonym wzrokiem, gdy nagle nieznany mu chłopak spojrzał na niego groźnie i zauważył Cień.

On go widział... wszyscy go widzieli...

Jedna z dziewczyn, nieco zbyt dziwacznie jak dla niego ubrana blondynka wysunęła wskazujący palec i kilka sekund później Cień za jego plecami eksplodował z głuchym trzaskiem. Jego fragmenty wirowały przez chwilę w powietrzu by opaść na podłogę i ostatecznie zniknąć. Przez chwilę Harry stał przerażony tym co właśnie zobaczył. W końcu nie był sam... Jednak nurtowało go kim byli ci ludzie... Oni musieli to słyszeć... ten trzask. I jakim cudem jedna z nich unicestwiła Cień? Kilka osób z tłumu pomachało mu energicznie, a większość z słuchaczy uśmiechała się do niego z wyczekiwaniem. Dziwne... Harry zdołał wykrztusić z siebie jedynie krótkie:

— Proszę... graj dalej.

I muzyka popłynęła na nowo absorbując uwagę zgromadzonych.

Po półgodzinnym występie rozległ się nagły aplauz i Harry spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Nieznajomy był tutaj widocznie niezwykle popularny, co chwilę dało się słyszeć skandowanie:

- Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!

Przez chwilę widział uśmiechniętą twarz tego ostatniego. Powiedział coś i zgromadzona dookoła niego grupa rozeszła się. Z pomiędzy nich kilka osób ruszyło w jego stronę. Serce Harry'ego zadrżało, gdy odkrył, że wśród nich znajduje się ta dziwacznie ubrana dziewczyna i Cedric. Na jego widok poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle.

Wzrok chłopaka błądził po twarzy Harry'ego jak gdyby szukał czegoś co tylko on mógł zobaczyć... Uśmiech rozlał się na jego twarzy jak gdyby znalazł, to czego szukał. Cedric stanął obok niego przy stoliku, a reszta poszła znaleźć sobie kilka krzeseł.

- Możemy się dosiąść?

Jego głos był taki... piękny, nie za niski i nie za wysoki, taki... melodyjny. Harry'emu zajęło kilkanaście sekund nim zdołał wydusić z siebie ochryple:

- Mmm... jasne.

Po jego prawej stronie usiadła blondynka w intensywnie zielonych skarpetach za kolana obszytych koronką, różowej mini spódniczce nieudolnie zszytej, potarganej czarnej bluzce i dziwacznym kapeluszu w groszki. Następnie pulchny chłopak w szarej bluzie, trzymający w rękach jakąś książkę, niczym nie wyróżniająca się dziewczyna i jasnowłosy chłopak w okularach. I Cedric, ramię w ramię obok niego.

- Więc tak... ja nazywam się Cedric, a to Luna, Nevile, Ernie i Hanna. A ty jak masz na imię?

- Harry... Harry Potter. Miło mi was poznać...

Z każdej strony posypały się powitania, a męska część towarzystwa podała mu ręce do uściśnięcia. Gdy dotknął dłoni Cedrica, przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że w miejscu, gdzie go dotknął, odczuł wyładowania elektryczne. Ten podniósł wzrok i wyszeptał ledwo dosłyszalnie:

- To ty...

- Ja?

Cedric westchnął.

- Przyszliśmy po ciebie. Mamy cię dostarczyć do Hogwartu.

* * *

* Wiersz Arthura Rimbaud pt._"Moja Bohema"_ w polskim tłumaczeniu:

_Włóczyłem się - z rękoma w podartych kieszeniach,_

_W bluzie, co już nieziemską prawie była bluzą,_

_Szedłem pod niebiosami, wierny ci o Muzo!_

_Oh! la la! co za miłość widziałem w marzeniach!_

_Szeroką dziurę miały me jedyne portki,_

_W drodze, pędrak - marzyciel, układałem wiersze,_

_Na Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy miałem swą oberżę,_

_A od mych gwiazd na niebie płynął szelest słodki._

_Słuchałem gwiazd w te dobre wieczory wrześniowe,_

_Siedząc na skraju drogi, i czułem, że głowę,_

_Jak mocne wino, rosa kroplista mi zrasza._

_Lub gdy w krąg fantastycznych cieni rosły tłumy_

_- Jak gdybym lirę trącał, wyciągałem gumy,_

_Stopę mając przy sercu, z zdartego kamasza._


	2. Rozdział II

**Od Autorki: Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze, ten rozdział wiele rozwiąże w fabule... **

**Kilie: kilka odpowiedzi na twoje pytania znajdziesz poniżej, dziękuję za wnikliwa analizę mojej twórczości... **

_Enjoy_

**Rozdział II**

_I am not resigned to the shutting away of loving hearts in the hard ground._  
_So it is, and so it will be, for so it has been, time out of mind:_  
_Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely. Crowned_  
_With lilies and with laurel they go; but I am not resigned._

_Lovers and thinkers, into the earth with you._  
_Be one with the dull, the indiscriminate dust._  
_A fragment of what you felt, of what you knew,_  
_A formula, a phrase remains, - but the best is lost._

_The answers quick & keen, the honest look, the laughter, the love,_  
_They are gone. They have gone to feed the roses. Elegant and curled_  
_Is the blossom. Fragrant is the blossom. I know. But I do not approve._  
_More precious was the light in your eyes than all the roses in the world._

_Down, down, down into the darkness of the grave_  
_Gently they go, the beautiful, the tender, the kind;_  
_Quietly they go, the intelligent, the witty, the brave._  
_I know. But I do not approve. And I am not resigned.*_

- Przyszliśmy po ciebie. Mamy cię dostarczyć do Hogwartu.

Harry'emu przez chwilę odebrało oddech z zaskoczenia. Rozglądał się ukradkiem po twarzach nieznajomych, jak gdyby mógłby z nich wyczytać, że to żart. Milczał przez chwilę nie mogąc pojąć słów, które padły pod jego adresem. Jeśli już to nie było szaleństwem to co nim jest?

W końcu doszedł do siebie i zdołał chrząknąć.

– Ale jak to macie mnie... dostarczyć? I gdzie? – Nagle poczuł, że jego pytanie musiało zabrzmieć, co najmniej niegrzecznie, zreflektował się jednak szybko i wymruczał ciche przeprosiny.

Cedric uśmiechnął się i wyjął zza rękawa bluzy kilkunastocalowy patyk, machnął nim i szepnął:

– _Muffiato_

Zgodnie z tym jak Harry podejrzewał, nic się nie stało. Chyba trafił na jakąś "szczególną" grupę pacjentów tego szpitala. W istocie bardzo szczególną... To było nieco niepokojące, jeśli głębiej o tym pomyślał, ale dla dobra sprawy już zaczął się rozglądać za patykiem dla siebie, gdy nagle coś się zdarzyło. Harry spuścił oczy w stół przekonany, że to jego zachowanie jest powodem nagłego zaciekawienia.

Jasnowłosa dziewczyna obok niego zachichotała trzęsąc głową i rozsypując włosy po ramionach. W rękach reszty pacjentów przy stole pojawiły się znikąd podobne patyki, na co Harry pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. W końcu jednak nie chciał poczuć się do końca wykluczonym...

Poczuł lekki dotyk na ramieniu.

Lekki a jednocześnie paraliżujący...

Cedric.

Tak to był Cedric.

Dlaczego ten chłopak tak na niego działał? Jego gra, uśmiech, zapach, głos tworzyły spójną całość nieodmiennie przyciągającą go do niego. Mimo że znali się dopiero kilka minut Harry miał wrażenie, że nie są sobie obcy.

– Harry?

– Słucham?

Odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Ten wysunął w jego stronę podłużne białe pudełko i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Mmm... Co to jest?

– Twoja różdżka - zabrzmiał ciepły głos tuż przy jego uchu owiewając je ciepłym powietrzem.

– Moja różdżka?

Kilka osób przy jego stole zachichotało, a blondynka parsknęła śmiechem jak gdyby tłumaczono pięciolatkowi, że toalety z kółkiem na drzwiach są dla mężczyzn a te z trójkątem dla kobiet.

– Po prostu jej dotknij – powiedział ze znużeniem Nevile

Harry wyciągnął palec wskazujący i musnął nim drewno różdżki.

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się na raz najpierw poczuł silny przepływ energii elektrycznej, wtłaczającej się w jego ciało z zabójczym impetem. Łzy pociekły mu z oczu znacząc niewyraźnie blady materiał obrusa. Przez jego głowę przetoczyło się setki tysięcy myśli, wspomnień i snów. Poczuł że kilka osób chwyciło go za ubranie, dwie za ramię, a Cedric za rękę.

Poczuł nagłe dziwnie znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, świat zawirował w szaleńczym pędzie i zniknęli.

– Dyrektorze?

Stary mężczyzna drzemiący na wysłużonym fotelu ocknął się z zamyślenia. Jego długa siwa broda i okalające twarz włosy nadawały mu pozór wiekowości, ale przebywając w jego otoczeniu czuło się, że to wciąż niezwykle potężny czarodziej i nadal sprawny mężczyzna. W walce rzadko okazywał litość, bo i wrogowie, z którymi zazwyczaj się mierzył byli bestiami w ludzkiej skórze.

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na swojego pracownika z uwagą.

– Chłopak już tu dotarł. – Opanowany głos Mistrza Eliksirów nie pozostawiał wątpliwości do tego, że ów nieszczęśliwiec nie był jego ulubieńcem – Poppy podała mu kilka eliksirów na wzmocnienie, a Filius sprawdził osłony zamku.

– Czyli mam rozumieć wszystko z nim w porządku?

– Bariery zaklęcia nie wykazały żadnych naruszeń, w świecie chłopaka nikt nie zauważy jego nieobecności.

– To dobrze, dobrze... – Głos Albusa wyrażał zarówno ekscytację jak i zmęczenie. W końcu to zaklęcie było magicznym novum wymyślonym przez Filiusa na potrzeby tej sytuacji i jego działanie nigdy nie było sprawdzone.

– A co z resztą Wysłanych?

– Poppy podała im kilka eliksirów, ale nie wiemy jak długo utrzymają się w tej rzeczywistości. Myślę, że powinni wyruszyć jak najszybciej...

Albus pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową pewien, że liczy się każda godzina.

– Ruszajmy, więc – i weszli na korytarz prowadzący do infirmerii.

Po chwili wirowanie ustało, kolory wróciły na swoje miejsce, a podróżujący zaczęli opadać.

W pierwszej chwili Harry myślał, że śpi i to, czego doświadczył nie może być prawdziwe. Tak, to jakiś straszny, surrealistyczny sen pierwszego dnia, w psychiatryku. Zaraz się obudzi i wszystko będzie już w porządku.

Czuł, co prawda rękę Cedrica na swoim nadgarstku, jego chłodne długie palce głaszczące uspokajająco skrawek skóry przedramienia. Czuł i innych, Hanna i Luna puściły już jego ramię a Nevile otrzepywał spodnie po zetknięciu z dziwnie miękką posadzką.

Znajdowali się w dużej, jasnej sali rozświetlonej światłem wschodzącego słońca, które przebijało się przez duże wykuszowe okna. Dookoła nich stały w równych rzędach porządnie zaścielone łóżka, a oni sami znajdowali się w jednej z alejek pomiędzy nimi.

W ich stronę zbliżała się około sześćdziesięcioletnia kobieta w schludnym białym kitlu z tacą pełną różnego rodzaju butelek i kubków. Od razu pomogła im wstać i przelotnie uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. Była to jedna z tych kobiet, które traktują swych podopiecznych jak członków rodziny.

– Witaj kochaneczku

– Dzień dobry pani – Harry chrząknął i zarumienił się zaskoczony zdrobnieniem – Czy my się znamy?

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem w oczach niepewna ile może powiedzieć, a co najlepiej przemilczeć. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach, jednak górę nad sympatią do chłopca wziął obowiązek. Pani Pomfrey na nowo ruszyła rozdzielać eliksiry i dopiero po kilku minutach na nowo stanęła przed Harry'm.

– Proszę kochaneczku, wypij to. Za chwile przyjdzie dyrektor i to z nim omówisz wszystko – uśmiechnęła się i wyszła cicho pociągając nosem.

Harry stał przez chwilę rozglądając się po reszcie obecnych z dziwną miną. Cedric podszedł do niego i w pocieszającym geście położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Zapytał obawiając się odpowiedzi.

– W Hogwarcie, a dokładniej w Skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Gdzie?! – Wrzasnął Harry

– W Hogwarcie, w południowej Szkocji...

– ALE JAK?!

– To chyba tylko ja będę mógł panu wyjaśnić panie Potter.

Drzwi rozwarły się nagle i do Skrzydła wkroczyli stary mężczyzna z długą, siwą brodą i ubrany na czarno mężczyzna o tłustych włosach. Obszerna szata tego pierwszego wdzięcznie opadała ku podłodze, a złote gwiazdy na niej wyszyte skakały po całej jej powierzchni. Jego towarzysz był raczej niechętny tej całej sytuacji, ale dyplomatycznie milczał czekając na rozwój wypadków.

Dyrektor wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

– Witaj Harry. Jestem dyrektorem tej placówki i wezwałem cię abyś nam pomógł. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. Znajdujesz się w Hogwarcie, skutkiem zaklęcia, które rzuciłem. Miało ono sprowadzić cię tutaj abyś zapobiegł wielu nieszczęściom, które spadły na świat czarodziejów.

Mężczyzna umilkł na chwilę spodziewając się natłoku pytań, ale zastawszy ciszę kontynuował.

– Twój odpowiednik z tej rzeczywistości wyruszył w przeszłość, aby zabić złego czarnoksiężnika. Voldemort, bo tak miał na imię szesnaście lat temu zamordował jego rodziców. Harry użył jednego ze zmieniaczy czasu i w jakiś sposób zmodyfikował przeszłość, tak że to, co wydarzyło się podczas wojny z Voldemortem i po niej nie miało miejsca. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy urodzili się wskutek wpływu Voldemorta na bieg historii zaczęli zanikać. Wysłałem część z nich do twojej rzeczywistości, aby cię tu sprowadzili.

Przełknął ślinę i kontynuował:

– Udało mi się powstrzymać wykonywanie paradoksu, ale nie wiem na jak długo...

Albus zamilkł i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Ten namyślił się i zdołał wyszeptać bezgłośnie

– Wszyscy?

– Niestety tak...

Po tych słowach spojrzał na wciąż trzymającego go za rękę chłopaka. Cedric był zachwycająco piękny w świetle poranka.

– Czy ty?

Puchon skinął głową.

– Tak, niestety tak... Słyszałeś może o efekcie motyla?

Harry pokręcił głową z dezorientacją przeczesując pamięć ale nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl.

– To taka hipotetyczna mugolska teoria mówiąca o paradoksie czasowym. Załóżmy, że dzisiaj cofniesz się w przeszłość, zgnieciesz tam przypadkiem jakiegoś motyla i dajmy na to za trzy lata od tamtego czasu skutkiem twojej ingerencji wymrze cały gatunek ludzki. Dla tego też wszelkie ingerencje w czas są tak drobiazgowo kontrolowane przez ministerstwo. Istnieje grupa specjalistycznie wyszkolonych pod tym kątem czarodziei, ale i oni zawiedli. - Dyrektor zachichotał, po czym stwierdził cierpko - w końcu nikt nie chciał zatrzymywać Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry przypomniał sobie niektóre obrazy, jakie zobaczył dzięki różdżce, pierwszy lot, walka z bazyliszkiem, uratowanie Syriusza i... i śmierć Cedrica. Zadrżał mimowolnie próbując zebrać myśli. Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.

– Dlaczego to właśnie ja mam temu zapobiec? To znaczy, dlaczego to po mnie przybyli?

Dyrektor podniósł z posadzki jakiś biały, podłużny przedmiot i podał mu jego różdżkę.

– To ona cię wybrała, zrozum Harry próbowaliśmy z wieloma twoimi alterami, ale tylko ty byłeś w stanie uruchomić świstoklik zaklęty w różdżce. To ona cię wybrała. Żaden z twoich alterów nie zdołał jej aktywować. Czujesz tą moc przepływającą przez twoje żyły i otaczającą ciało?

Harry skinął głową przytłoczony ciężarem odpowiedzialności, jaka na niego spadła. Starzec miał rację, czuł tą moc ale to wszystko było takie... odlegle, niczym sen który kiedyś śnił o którym pamięta, ale nie potrafi go sobie przypomnieć.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna obok dyrektora ruszył do przodu i przemówił akcentując co drugą sylabę.

– Są dwie możliwości: albo pan Potter wyruszy w przeszłość i powstrzyma Pottera z naszej rzeczywistości przed wyruszeniem w przeszłość, albo go zabije i sam go zastąpi.

Albus pokręcił w zamyśleniu głową i popatrzył na Harry'ego tak jak gdyby ta decyzja zależała od niego.

– Nikogo nie zabiję.

– Jesteś zbyt słaby chłopcze – syknął mężczyzna w czerni zbliżając się do niego – nie masz dość siły by...

– Milcz! – krzyknął znienacka Cedric – to jego decyzja!

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem, a Harry wściekle się zarumienił.

– Diggory, jak śmiesz – Sewerus ruszył do przodu wyciągając różdżkę gdy nagle magia Harry'ego odepchnęła go na ścianę. Mężczyzna zatoczył się i upadł.

– Nie zabiję! – krzyknął Harry – nikogo nie zabiję!

Dumbledore położył mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.

– Severusie, Harry zadecydował – dyrektor pogrzebał w kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął malutką klepsydrę na łańcuszku. Założył ją Harry'emu i Cedricowi na szyje i obrócił kilkakrotnie.

– Ruszajcie już.

* * *

* Tłumaczenia wiersza Edny St Vincent Milay_ "Lament Be Muzyki"_

_Nie pozwalam na więzienie kochających serc w twardej ziemi_

_Tak jest, tak będzie, tak było od niepamiętnych czasów_

_Ku ciemności idą, mądrzy i piękni. Ukoronowani_

_Liliami i wawrzynem idą. Ale ja się na to nie zgadzam._

_Kochankowie i myśliciele, do ziemi z wami_

_Stańcie się martwym, niewybrednym pyłem_

_Częścią tego, co czuliście, co widzieliście_

_Zasada, zdanie pozostanie - ale ich sens znikł._

_Odpowiedź szybka i bystra, uczciwe spojrzenie, śmiech i miłość -_

_Przeminęły. Stały się pokarmem róż. Wytworne i falujące_

_Jest kwiecie. Zapach jest kwieciem. Wiem. Ale się nie zgadzam_

_Cenniejszy był blask twoich oczu niż wszystkie róże świata._

_W dół, w dół, wół ku ciemności grobu_

_Spokojnie idą, piękni, czuli, dobrzy;_

_Cicho idą mądrzy, dowcipni, odważni_

_Wiem. Ale nie pochwalam. I nie zgadzam się na to._


	3. Czas

**Mini seria "Czas" opowiada o losach Harry'ego którego znamy z powieści JKR. Jest ona powiązane z historią opowiedzianą w "Wybranym" dlatego więc umieszczam ją tutaj. Co jakiś czas będę dodawać kolejny rozdział.**

**Killie: Moja beta wzięła sobie urlop ode mnie więc jestem narazie zdana na moją cudowną siostrę Ingrid. Dziewczyna dopiero zaczyna, więc dajmy jej trochę czasu... Dziękuję za tyle miłych słów...**

**Tri: Po trosze na pewno masz rację... Dziękuję za komentarz:P**

**Czas**

Czym jest czas?

Wielu z nas zapewne różnie go sobie wyobraża. Dla jednych jest on nieskończenie długą linią prostą, innym przypomina rzekę ze wszystkimi jej meandrami i mieliznami. Część z nas powie pewnie, że czasu nie ma, że jest tylko tu i teraz. Filozofowie i psychologowie mają przykry nawyk obarczania go mianem kata naszego umysłu... Naukowcy szukają przyczyn jego istnienia i możliwości poruszania się w nim...

Harry kiedyś zastanawiał się nad tym jak by to było móc cofnąć się w czasie... Chciał zobaczyć swoich rodziców, Syriusza, Remusa, Tonks... W końcu nic nie mogło się stać... W końcu zakończył już tą wojnę... Przecież zabił Voldemorta w czasie Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart... W końcu wiedział, że Dumbledore ma w swoim biurze jedyny wciąż istniejący zmieniacz czasu...

Tej nocy na dwa dni przed końcem swojego siódmego roku w Hogwarcie Harry nie spał. Myślał o tym, co stracił i co dane mu było zachować. Kochał Ginny i wiedział, że już niedługo wezmą ślub, nigdy też nie był aż tak bardzo pewien przyjaźni Rona i Hermiony. A mimo to, gdzieś głęboko w jego sercu istniała pustka, której żadne z nich nie było w stanie zapełnić... Wstał więc i sprawdziwszy na Mapie Huncwotów że gabinet dyrektora jest pusty, ruszył w drogę ciemnymi korytarzami Hogwartu. Każdy krok wydawał mu się ostatnim, a krew żywo tętniąca w żyłach huczała mu w uszach. Droga zdawała się nie mieć końca, posuwał się powoli rozglądając się co kilka kroków, mimo peleryny niewidki zarzuconej przezornie na ramiona.

Doszedł wreszcie do majestatycznego posągu chimery strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

– Muffinki z jagodami – szepnął.

Figura uskoczyła ukazując małe spiralne schodki, Harry wszedł na pierwszy z nich. Ściana za jego plecami zamknęła się, a on sam zaczął się wznosić coraz wyżej, aż w końcu ujrzał nad sobą lśniące dębowe drzwi z mosiężną kołatką w kształcie gryfa. Chłopak ruszył przed siebie nie zważając na wszystkie te dziwne srebrne urządzenia, warczące, wirujące i wypuszczające obłoczki dymu. Byli dyrektorowie szkoły śpiący w ramach swoich obrazów zdawali się nie zauważyć jego obecności. Tuż obok stała szczerozłota żerdź Faweksa, a kilka metrów dalej, na półce zawieszonej na ścianie, leżała wyświechtana, postrzępiona i od niedawna nadpalona Tiara Przydziału.

Harry przekradł się w stronę szafki z artefaktami dyrektora, otworzył ją, przesunął na bok myślodsiewnię i chwycił zmieniacz czasu. Założył go na szyję i kilkanaście razy obrócił wokół własnej osi.

W tej samej chwili Tiara Przydziału zaczęła wołać w głos:

– Uczeń w gabinecie, Uczeń w gabinecie!

Jej krzyk podchwyciły wszystkie portrety, zwiększając hałas do maksimum, a śpiący Faweks zakwilił i zniknął. Harry zobaczył biegnącego w jego stronę Dumbledore'a i wskakującą przez kominek w swej kociej formie McGonagall.

Gabinet dyrektora zaczął się rozpływać, kształty, barwy i tekstury zaczęły się załamywać i zmieniać, a sam Harry poczuł że zaraz zwymiotuje. Jego ciało drżało spazmatycznie, oczy prawie wyskoczyły z orbit, a usta i uszy były pełne pyłu. Gryzący i swędzący ni to gaz, ni to kurz sięgał wszędzie. Otulał niczym najlepszy płaszcz każdy skrawek jego skóry, przepełniał jego wnętrzności, dotykając wręcz sedna jego istnienia. Wnikał z olbrzymim impetem w jego obolałe płuca i nic, chyba nawet śmierć nie byłoby w stanie złagodzić bólu jaki wywoływał. Harry nieoczekiwanie poczuł że opada w tył, zasysany z ogromną siłą w nieznaną mu przestrzeń.

Nagle zapadła Cisza... dźwięcząca w uszach, rozrywająca serce Cisza. I nagle w tej bezbrzeżnej, niemożliwej do pojęcia Ciszy zabrzmiał jeden pojedynczy Akord. Czysty, pełny i mocny. Kolory zaczynały się odcinać od pierwotnej ciemności. Najpierw ogarnęła go Czerń, potem na jej obrzeżach wykwitła wciąż ciemna Purpura, miejscami przechodząca w Bękit. Z niego początek brała Zieleń i w niej powstało pierwsze Światło. Powietrze było słodkie i przyjemnie chłodne, a Woń rozchodząca się wokół oszałamiała zmysły i mąciła rozum.

Wtedy Harry zrozumiał że umiera...

Umieranie było bezbolesne... ba, było nawet przyjemne. Harry opadał rozkoszując się każdym powiewem przyjemnie chłodnego powietrza, każdym ruchem wskazówki Kosmicznego Zegara, każdym oddechem jak gdyby to on miałby być ostatnim. Harry Potter umierał... umierał i rodził się na nowo

A po chwili wszystko znikło...

* * *

I pamiętajcie: komentarz karmi wena:P


	4. Czas II

**Tri: Dziękuję za miłe słowa:P Maleńki next dla ciebie... napisany dopiero co:P**

**Czas II**

Opadanie było przyjemne... opadanie było dobre... Harry nie pamiętał od jak dawna mógł tak naprawdę odpocząć... Zawsze było coś... zawsze był ktoś... Voldemort, wojna, Dumbledore... A teraz był wolny, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Harry poczuł że jest wolny. Jego ciało unosiło się i opadało w rytm oddechu, a ciepło ogarniające każdą komórkę w jego ciele wzrastało. Harry poczuł że na czymś leży. To coś było miękkie i delikatne, a zapach unoszący się dookoła tego czegoś był przyjemny i mocny. Harry wtulił się w źródło ciepła leżące obok niego i odkrył że jest nagi. Nie zawstydziło go to nawet trochę, a oczy które powoli zaczęły na nowo odbierać docierające do nich impulsy, pokazały mu gdzie się znajduje. Słabe światło padające przez ozdobne okno powoli odsłaniało kolejne części pokoju. Czarna, wyjściowa szata złożona na kufrze i butelkowozielony szalik leżący obok niej dobitnie świadczyły że Harry znajduje się w dormitorium Ślizgonów. Kamienne ściany obite były wyglądającymi na drogie gobelinami przedstawiającymi polowanie na daniele. Łóżko nie było otoczone kolumienkami, zamiast nich był to prawdziwy baldachim. Szczupłe ciało obok niego należało zapewne do młodego mężczyzny, przez co Harry o mało nie zemdlał. Pierwsza rzeczą jaka mu przyszła do głowy było to że leży obok Severusa Snape'a, co byłoby raczej przykrym prezentem od losu. Drżąca dłoń Harry'ego powędrowała wzdłuż ciała, w stronę poduszki, gdzie natrafiła na krótkie, miękkie włosy. Ich dotyk był... stymulujący... sporą rolę grał w tym fakt że mężczyzna był odwrócony do niego tyłem... Harry starał się nie myśleć o cieple rozchodzącym się po jego ciele, mającym swoje ujście w miejscach gdzie ich skóra stykała się ze sobą. Jeden z palców chłopaka delikatnie musnął pośladek śpiącego mężczyzny. Harry musiał skupić całą swoją wolę by nie dotknąć go jeszcze raz... w tym miejscu. Cała krew z jego ciała powędrowała w na dół w ułamek sekundy czyniąc go twardym. Harry próbował myśleć o wszystkim co mogło by odwrócić jego uwagę od własnej erekcji. Katował swoją wyobraźnię dosłownie wszystkim od rytuałów godowych sklątek tylnowybuchowych do historii z Puszkiem... Nic, absolutnie nic nie pomagało, w końcu zdesperowany wstał, narzucił na siebie koc, chwycił różdżkę leżącą na stoliku nocnym i uciekł stamtąd. Przemknął po schodach i przez nikogo nie zauważony przeszedł przez tonący w zieleni Pokój Wspólny. Stanął przed jedną ze ścian i stuknął w nią różdżką, kamienne bloki osunęły się tworząc dla niego przejście. Po kilkunastu minutach marszu opuścił lochy i wyszedł na korytarz przed Wielką Salą. Błąkał się po korytarzach Hogwartu, nie wiedząc gdzie ma się udać... w końcu nie chciał paradować po Pokoju Wspólnym jedynie w kocu! Jakimś trafem, dzięki tajemnym przejściom dotarł na siódme piętro, odnalazł Pokój Życzeń wypełniony po sufit ubraniami w jego rozmiarze. Wybrał zieloną koszulkę, czarne spodnie i szatę w tym samym kolorze i właśnie gdy wychodził na korytarz, spotkał przechadzającego się Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor wyglądał inaczej... jego włosy i broda były teraz kasztanowe, a twarz miała o wiele mniej zmarszczek... Mężczyzna wyglądał na zadowolonego, uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:

- Witaj Harry

- Profesorze?

- Czekałem na ciebie...


	5. Czas III

**Niedługo powrócę do historii Harry/Cedric... ale jestem pewna że dzisiejszy rozdział spodoba się wielu z was:P**

**Tri: Dziękuję że jesteś i że czytasz moje wypociny:P**

Mężczyzna zaprowadził go do gabinetu profesor McGonnagall, który najwidoczniej obecnie był jego gabinetem, chociaż wcale na to nie wyglądał. Był to raczej dziwny pokój. Niewielki, zagracony, pełen książek, jakichś listów i plansz przedstawiających wzorcowe ruchy różdżką przy poszczególnych zaklęciach transmutujących. W kącie stała złota żerdź Faweksa i stół, a na nim kilkanaście małych klepsydr. Całą ścianę za jego plecami zajmował obszerny, elegancki kredens wykonany z mahoniu. Harry'emu wydawało się dziwne, że tak ładny przedmiot znajduje się w tak obskurnym pomieszczeniu. Przeciwlegle zaś znajdował się regał wyładowany po brzegi szklanymi kulami, kryształowymi kieliszkami i przenośnymi lunetami. Coś za jego plecami bulgotało nieśpiesznie, wyrzucając w powietrze kłębki szarego dymu...

Drzwi zamknęły się ze zgrzytem i Harry spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Mężczyzna wyglądał tak jak gdyby głęboko zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć.

– Panie profesorze...

– Wiem Harry, wiem... Przepraszam, że przyjmuję cię w takich warunkach, ale miejscowe skrzaty rzadko tu zaglądają... Zresztą może to i lepiej... Zaprosiłem cię tutaj, ponieważ musimy porozmawiać... Wiem skąd przybywasz i po co... Muszę ci to powiedzieć – Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko – nie możesz zabić Toma... Nie teraz... Rozumiesz on nie jest jeszcze tym... Kim stał się później... Jego... Magia jest niestabilna... To tak jak gdyby... Próbowała przejąć nad nim kontrolę, uczynić go kimś, kim nie jest...

– Czy on...?

Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło w wyrazie zatroskania i pokiwał głową.

– Tak, teraz Tom jest sobą... Ale nie na długo, jego opór zaczyna słabnąć...

– Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

Dyrektor rozpromienił się i ruszył w stronę kredensu, pokazując Harry'emu ręką, aby i on się przybliżył. Obaj nachylili się nad bulgoczącym kociołkiem pełnym szarej, błotnistej mazi.

– Czy wiesz... Co to jest?

– Eliksir wielosokowy?

– Tak, to moja własna, ulepszona wersja tego eliksiru... Do receptury dodałem inkantację utrwalającą działanie eliksiru, oraz wyciąg z piór żmijoptaka. Dzięki temu staje się on niezwykle wręcz długotrwały. Jego efekty odwrócić może ta sama inkantacja powiedziana wspak. A teraz...

Dumbledore skinął głową z uśmiechem i nabrał odrobinę płynu do maleńkiej buteleczki i wręczył ją Harry'emu. Chłopak popatrzył na niego z krańcowym zdziwieniem i zapytał:

– A co ja mam z tym zrobić?

– Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć?

Harry skinął głową.

– Mój chłopcze... Więc chodzi o to byś spróbował zmienić Toma... Byś pomógł mu w tym, z czym ma się zmierzyć... Wierz mi, nie przychodzi mi z łatwością prosić cię o coś takiego... Ale wiem, co czeka nasz świat, gdy Voldemort się przebudzi... Moje bariery nałożone dookoła zamku ujawniły twoją obecność... Jakimś dziwnym trafem wylądowałeś dziś rano w łóżku Toma... – Harry spróbował zaprzeczyć, ale Dumbledore uniósł dłoń uciszając go – Wiem że przeniosłeś się w czasie kradnąc jeden z nich – Tu wskazał na rząd zmieniaczy czasu leżących na stole – Wiem też że nigdy naprawdę mi nie zaufałeś, ale teraz... proszę – oczy mężczyzny zwilgotniały – teraz chcę, byś to ty pomógł Tomowi.

– Ale on zabije moich rodziców, ja nie mogę... On...

Drzwi rozwarły się z trzaskiem i stanął w nich Tom Marvolo Riddle...

Harry zbladł cofając się w tył, a Dyrektor uśmiechnął się promiennie, skina głową Ślizgonowi i podał mu rękę.

– Dzień dobry Tom.

– Dzień dobry panie profesorze.

– Miło, że mnie odwiedziłeś, to jest kuzyn Charlus'a Pottera, Harry.

Wzrok Toma powędrował do stojącego w najdalszym końcu pokoju Pottera. Przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl że ten chłopak wcale nie przypomina Charlusa... Że nie przypomina nikogo, kogo zna... Harry ostatni podszedł do Riddle'a i podał mu rękę.

– Harry Potter

– Tom Riddle

Gryfon poczuł na sobie wzrok starszego czarodzieja i zarumienił się wciąż trzymając jego dłoń. O dziwo była ona ciepła i miła w dotyku, nie jak tamta dłoń wtedy... na cmentarzu... Patrzył mu w oczy, podświadomie szukając w nich chociażby plamki czerwieni.

– Więc... Jak mnie tu znalazłeś Tom?

– Szukałem swojej różdżki i coś powiedziało mi, że mam jej ty szukać – Riddle westchnął głęboko i popatrzył Harry'emu prosto w oczy – Więc może po prostu mi ją oddasz?

– Tak, tak... – Gryfon wyciągnął długą, białą różdżkę i podał ją Ślizgonowi. Ten wziął ją do ręki i uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Zastanawia mnie jedno... jak udało ci się przebić przez moje bariery? Każda ludzka istota zostałaby natychmiastowo wykryta i uwięziona, do czasu aż się obudzę, czy wrócę do pokoju... Dlaczego więc ty...

Dumbledore położył mu rękę na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście, Tom odprężył się nieco. Widocznie obecność jego przyszłego wroga działała na niego odprężająco. Harry instynktownie poczuł że Riddle taksuje go wzrokiem.

– Pośpieszmy się... zbliża się pora śniadania.

Obaj młodzieńcy skinęli głowami, pewni jednak, że nieostrożność w tym wypadku może ich kosztować, co najmniej życie.


	6. Czas IV

Droga do Wielkiej sali upłynęła im w milczeniu, jedynie Harry od czasu do czasu łapał zaniepokojone spojrzenie Toma, które prawie natychmiast wędrowało w drugą stronę. Ślizgon był jeszcze bardziej interesujący niż jego wspomnienie sprzed lat. Włosy były nieco dłuższe, twarz jak gdyby bardziej blada, a w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach od czasu do czasu pojawiały się czerwone plamki. Ta bladość wywoływała w Harry'm dziwne wrażenie, coś na kształt współczucia... To oznaczało, że Voldemort w nim był bliski przebudzenia. Tom musiał już być, co najmniej w szóstej klasie, chociaż ubrania, jakie miał na sobie były nieco za krótkie, rękawy szaty nie zasłaniały nadgarstka, a jej spód nie zakrywał jego butów. Do tego jeszcze skarpetki, które miał na sobie nie były do pary tak Tom był biedny, tak Harry poznał dokładnie jego historię... Byli nawet na swój sposób podobni do siebie... Sieroty skazane na życie w świecie, który nie był ich światem, on miał przynajmniej Dursley'ów, tą nędzną imitację rodziny, podczas gdy Ślizgon nie miał nikogo. Samotność zawsze była dla niego udręką, ale nawet wtedy, w tej ciemnej, pełnej pająków komórce miał świadomość, że nie jest sam. Że za tymi drzwiami są ludzi, którzy kiedyś go wypuszczą... Mimo tylu lat życia z Dursley'ami wciąż nie mógł się zdobyć na to by ich znienawidzić, w końcu przyjęli go do siebie, dawali mu jeść i pozwalali nosić stare ubrania po Dudlley'u, a to w ich rozumieniu było oznaką głębokiej troski.

Profesor Dumbledore wyglądał na głęboko pogrążonego w myślach tak, że gdy niespodziewanie zatrzymał się w sali wejściowej Harry o mało by w niego nie wpadł. Mężczyzna przytrzymał go z uśmiechem i wciąż z błyszczącymi oczami, chociaż już bez uśmiechu powiedział poważnie:

– Po kolacji odbędzie się specjalna Ceremonia Przydziału w moim gabinecie, myślę, że dostanę na to przyzwolenie od dyrektora. Tom mam nadzieję, że po śniadaniu oprowadzisz Harry'ego po zamku?

– Tak sir.

– Harry, ty dzisiaj wyjątkowo zjesz z nauczycielami, przed śniadaniem postaram się ci ich przedstawić.

Chłopak skinął głową w potwierdzeniu i zerknął w stronę Toma, który stał oparty o ścianę ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Jego dłonie były kurczowo zaciśnięte tak mocno aż pobielały mu knykcie. Po chwili podniósł powoli wzrok obrzucając zaciekawionym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, który za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć jego wzroku. Po chwili jednak po coś przyszło mu na myśl.

– Panie profesorze?

– Tak?

– Jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień?

– Niedzielę, tak myślę...

Tom położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej na drugą nogę, ten gest był tak bardzo czuły, niemal intymny. Harry poczuł, że płonie. Każda z myśli, jaką kiedykolwiek miał, każde doznanie, każdy uśmiech, każdy pocałunek, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, to wszystko bladło przy tym dotyku. Niczym księżyc przy słońcu.

– Panie profesorze, czy Harry mógłby potowarzyszyć mi do mojego dormitorium? Chciałbym się przebrać, obiecuję go przyprowadzić przed śniadaniem.

– Hmm – Zastanowił się profesor – Myślę, że nie mam nic przeciw temu, a ty Harry?

– N... nie.

– Wspaniale, a zatem do zobaczenia w Wielkiej Sali. Postarajcie się nie spóźnić

Profesor uśmiechnął się promiennie i zniknął w jednym z bocznych korytarzy, pozostawiając ich po raz pierwszy sam na sam od przebudzenia Harry'ego. Ten ostatni zarumienił się wściekle na wspomnienie swojej reakcji na ciało Ślizgona. To jak bardzo gorąca była jego dłoń spoczywająca na ramieniu Gryfona, jakie ciepło z niej promieniowało...

– Czy mogę?

– Słucham?

Harry podniósł oczy na swojego towarzysza, zaskoczony niespodziewanym pytaniem, Tom wpatrywał się w niego z mieszaniną zastanowienia i źle ukrywanej irytacji.

– Chciałem byś ze mną poszedł.

– Tak... Pamiętam, dormitorium...

– Cieszę się, że pamiętasz.

Rumieniec na nowo rozkwitł na twarzy Harry'ego, sięgając tym razem aż do szyi.

– Rumienisz się.

– Tak, to było raczej niespodziewane.

– To?

Tom cofnął rękę i Harry nieomal zakwilił, jednak w chwilę później poczuł ciepłe palce głaszczące jego kark, pieszczące go i muskające wrażliwą skórę w tamtym miejscu. Palec środkowy spoczywał dokładnie na linii kręgosłupa Gryfona, podczas gdy serdeczny i wskazujący rozgrzewały spięte mięśnie karku. To ciepło zmieniało Harry'ego w miękką kulkę wosku w rękach Toma. Niespodziewanie Ślizgon nachylił się ku niemu i głośno nabrał powietrza przez nos, zamykając z przyjemności oczy.

– To ty.

– Ja... co?

– To ciebie czułem dzisiaj rano, to wdychając twój zapach miałem najpiękniejszy z moich snów.

Harry spuścił oczy niepewny, co ma zrobić z takim wyznaniem, jakaś mała część jego serca ociepliła się na te słowa.

– To było bardzo miłe... O czym był twój sen?

Dłoń Toma zniknęła z karku Harry'ego, a razem z nią całe ciepło, jakie Ślizgon mu dał. Gryfon podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że jest sam na korytarzu, a poczucie pustki, które dopiero, co odeszło na nowo nim owładnęło. Jakiś dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem, a z oczu popłynęły pierwsze łzy. Nagle usłyszał suchy trzask za swoimi plecami i obrócił się natychmiast z wrodzonym instynktem wsuwając rękę do lewej kieszeni w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

Za jego plecami stał Tom nonszalancko opierając się o kamienną ścianę.

– To ile mam jeszcze na ciebie czekać?

– Jak ty...? Przecież w zamku nie można się teleportować!

– Można, trzeba tylko umieć obejść zabezpieczenia.

Harry skinął porozumiewawczo głową i uśmiechnął się.

– Można było się tego spodziewać po nastoletnim Lordzie Vol...

– Po kim?

Tom zbliżał się do niego powoli i elegancko niczym kot, nie opuszczając jednak różdżki ani o centymetr. Łagodny uśmiech na jego twarzy zamienił się w złowrogi grymas, jaki Harry widział u Czarnego Pana. Przez chwilę dziwna myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę: Czy było warto? Po co zabijał ludzi, po co tworzył horukrusy, po co był ten cały strach i niema cześć otaczająca go wtedy, gdy spotkał go na tamtym cmentarzu? Po co zniszczył coś tak idealnego jak jego własne ciało, przecież wtedy w Little Hagleton wyglądał jak sama śmierć i... Nie miał nosa.

Nagle Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, śmiał się i śmiał w głos wciąż widząc przed oczami gadzi pysk Voldemorta, opadł na kolana i bił rękami o kamienną posadzkę nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. Łzy na nowo pociekły mu z oczu, a na dodatek zaczął kaszleć

– Jak śmiesz?

Śmiech Harry'ego przeszedł w chichot i zamilkł.

– Ty śmiałeś się... Ze mnie?

– Nie z twojej miny.

Twarz przyszłego Czarnego Pana rozpogodziła się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

– Ruszamy?

– Myślę, że powinniśmy.

Gryfon podał dłoń Ślizgonowi i poczuł znajome uczucie przeciskania się przez maleńki otwór i znaleźli się w dormitorium Domu Węża. Pokój, tak jak go zapamiętał Harry tonął w czerni i zieleni znajdowały się w nim dwa łóżka, ale tylko to należące do Toma wyglądało na używane. To łóżko... Pomyśleć, że niecałą godzinę temu jeszcze w nim leżał... Ciężkie zielone zasłony były wyszywane złotą nicią w herb Gauntów, a kamienne ściany zdobiły drogo wyglądające tapeserie. Przedstawiały one historię Meluzyny, czarownicy, która zakochała się w mugolskim szlachcicu, od którego później uciekła w postaci smoka. Rzeczy chłopaka były czyste i poskładane schludnie, chociaż widać było, że nie są nowe. Harry'ego zastanawiała ta mieszanina luksusu i ubóstwa, ale nie miał czasu by poświęcić jej więcej uwagi. Tom stanął na środku pokoju i niedbałymi ruchami zaczął zrzucać z siebie szatę, jego dłonie błądziły w poszukiwaniu guzików, a Harry poczuł, że wyschło mu w gardle. Starał się nawet nie poruszyć, zacisnął zęby by nie krzyknąć, podczas gdy Ślizgon zrzucił z siebie czarny, mugolski podkoszulek. Jego ręce sięgały już do zapięcia spodni, gdy Gryfon zadecydował, że pora się odwrócić.

Usłyszał kroki obok siebie i zobaczył Toma jedynie w spodniach zbliżającego się niebezpiecznie blisko.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

– N... Nie. A co?

Usta Ślizgona były tak blisko jego ust, jakiś niezwykły zapach owiewał jego nozdrza, jego ręka powędrowała do jego dłoni, podniosła ją na wysokość serca i delikatnie położyła na rozgrzanej skórze. Harry lękliwie podniósł oczy na nastoletniego Czarnego Pana.

– Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć... To raczej.

W oczach Toma nie było już czułości, nie były to już te same ciemnobrązowe, łagodne oczy... Lekki rumieniec ustąpił miejsca potwornej bladości, a skóra stała się przeraźliwie zimna.

– To ty...

– Tak, to ja...

– Ale jak?

– Wiesz jak... Stary Dumb musiał już ci o wszystkim powiedzieć... W końcu, po co ciągnąłby cię do swojej graciarni, mój słodki?

Harry zaczął się powoli cofać, świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, jakie niesie ze sobą nawet nieuzbrojony Czarny Pan. Na to ten ostatni zachichotał niskim głosem, posyłając iskry wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego.

– Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię... W każdym razie nie teraz.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, tym razem niczym żmija na widok białej myszki bezradnie biegającej po terrarium, zrobił krok do przodu i czekał... Harry czuł za plecami ścianę wiedział, że nie ma już ucieczki, że albo stanie twarzą w twarz albo...

– Czego chcesz? – Zapytał butnie.

– To, czego ja chcę – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – A czego chce Tom to często dwie, całkowicie różne rzeczy... On nie chce nikogo ranić, a mnie to bawi, on jest szlachetny i prawy niczym jakaś Puchonka, a ja jestem urodzonym Ślizgonem i wreszcie on chce się w kimś zakochać, a ja – Jego zimna dłoń odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk z mojego czoła. – Wolę by nikt się do niego nie zbliżał.  
– Jesteś czystym złem.

Czarny Pan zachichotał pieszczotliwie.

– Tak z pewnością moje serce.

– Nie mów tak do mnie!

– Dobrze, moje serce... Widzisz Tom należy do mnie, a ja nie lubię się dzielić moimi rzeczami. – Tym razem był śmiertelnie poważny. – Pragnę dać mu wszystko, czego mógłby tylko zapragnąć...

– Nieśmiertelność?

– Skąd wiesz, moje dziecko?

– Wiem. I nie jestem twoim dzieckiem.

– Tom miał rację... Jesteś zagadkowy. Zrobimy tak, ja zgodzę się na twoją obecność przy Tomie, w zamian, za co ty zatrzymasz naszą małą rozmowę w tajemnicy.

– A co jeśli tego nie zrobię?

– Mogę rzucić na ciebie Olbiviate, to, co wybierasz?

– Chyba to pierwsze.

– Mądry chłopiec... Myślę, że dam ci mały prezent na początek tak doskonale zapowiadającej się przyjaźni... Trafisz do Slytherinu...

Uśmiechnął się, tym razem nieco bardziej przypominając Toma.

– No to ja znikam, żegnaj mój chłopcze. Och zapomniałem pamiętaj, że cały czas tu jestem...

Voldemort mrugnął, do Harry'ego i oczy Ślizgona na nowo stały się ciemno brązowe. Tom nabrał głośno powietrza i delikatny rumieniec powrócił na jego policzki. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że jest na granicy łez. Podskoczył do Gryfona i zaczął go dotykać w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Ten ostatkiem samozaparcia zdołał powstrzymać śmiech i wyszeptał:

– Tom... Nic mi nie jest.

– To dobrze... Ja myślałem

– Nic mi nie zrobił.

– Cieszę się... Ja... Myślę, że powinniśmy przygotować się do śniadania.

I uśmiechając się lekko ubrał czystą koszulę i elegancką, czarną szatę, na szyi zawiązał szarozielony szalik i zapytał:

– Jak wyglądam?

– Bardzo elegancko.

– Dziękuję, może teraz ty?

Harry zarumienił się wściekle.

– Ja co?

– Może coś na siebie założysz?

Gryfom spojrzał po sobie, w chwilę później z jego ust dobył się pisk, ni z tego ni z owego odkrył, że jest nagi. Jednym susem skoczył na łóżko Ślizgona i nakrył się po szyję zielonkawym kocem, Tom przysiadł obok niego i zachichotał.

– Czyli jednak coś ci zrobił... On – Spoważniał. – Jest moim alter-ego... To coś jak gdyby... Druga osoba, będąca mną.

– Rozumiem... Czy mógłbyś wyjść?

– Jasne... Chociaż wolałbym zostać...

W chwilę później poduszka, którą Harry rzucił w jego stronę wylądowała na ścianie.

Teleportował się!

Chłopak rozejrzał się po bokach i upewniwszy się, że jest sam wrzucił na siebie jedną z koszulek Toma i jego spodnie. Wybór szaty nie był już taki łatwy, wszystkie ubrania Ślizgona były nieco na niego za duże, kilka zaklęć tnących i szyjących później i uznał, że wygląda odpowiednio. Podszedł do drzwi i już miał otworzyć drzwi, gdy klamka opadła i schody przed nim stanęły otworem. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i usłyszał trzask zamykanych za sobą drzwi.

– Gotowy?

– Myślę że tak.

– No to ruszajmy.


	7. Czas V

Wielka Sala była dokładnie taka, jaką ją zapamiętał, duża i pełna światła, wypełniona wygłodniałymi uczniami usadzonymi przy czterech stołach wzdłuż jej długości i jednym, poprzecznym dla nauczycieli. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego, szepnął coś, co zabrzmiało niepokojąco podobnie do "Zobaczymy się później" i ruszył w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Harry zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić, do czasu, gdy sponad głów uczniów nie wyłoniła się ręka Dumbledore'a machająca do niego ochoczo. Przyszły dyrektor uśmiechał się do niego wskazując miejsce obok siebie, z drugiej strony sąsiadował z płomiennie rudą czarownicą pociągającą coś z małej srebrnej buteleczki, którą trzymała w ręce. Z kolei jej towarzyszem był tak dobrze mu znany Horacy Slughorm, jego grube nieco tłuste włosy koloru słomy opadały mu na oczy tak, że co chwilę musiał je odgarniać. Był jeszcze bardziej pulchny niż w swojej wizji, co pozwalało Harry'emu podejrzewać, że Tom wie już jak stworzyć horkruksa. Dyrektor Dippet był zasuszonym, lękliwym staruszkiem z niepokojem obserwującym stół Gryfonów. Jego siwa broda sięgała stołu, ale oczy wciąż udowadniały, że czuł się młody i że był pełny sił.

– Ci Weasleyowie, dobre sobie...

Zaciekawiony usłyszeniem znajomego nazwiska pozwoliłem by mój wzrok powędrował za spojrzeniem dyrektora i kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej zobaczył dwóch chłopców, w wieku, co najmniej piętnastu lat wrzucających coś do zupy swojemu roztargnionemu koledze. Ten podniósł łyżkę, wyjął lśniącą białą kulkę i ze stoickim spokojem zaczął jeść swoją zupę, dyrektor zachichotał i na nowo zatopił się w swoich rozmyślaniach. Harry usłyszał szept nad swoim uchem i zdał sobie sprawę, że to Dumbledore.

– Ci dwaj chłopcy, których widzisz to Septimius i Probus Weasley, najwięksi psotnicy w szkole. Tuż obok nich Amelia Brown, Mary Finnagam i Rupert Longbottom. Na końcu stołu zobaczysz swojego dziadka i jego szkolną miłość Helenę Avery. Przy stole Ślizgonów, tuż obok Toma siedzi Abraxas Malfoy, a za nim Blackowie: Waldburga, Orion, Arkturus i Cygnus a z jego drugiej strony Emilia McMillan. Wśród Krukonów rozpoznasz tylko Minerwę McGonnagal, to ta dziewczyna z szarymi włosami w okularach.

– Dziękuję – Wyszeptał niepewny, co tak naprawdę mógłby powiedzieć.

Wiedząc przynajmniej, z kim będzie miał do czynienia Harry raźnie zabrał się do śniadania, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę ostatni posiłek, jaki zjadł dzieli od dzisiejszego dnia pięćdziesiąt pięć lat. Pochłaniał z dobrze znanym sobie entuzjazmem kolejne porcje lodów waniliowych, bloków kokosowych i kremowego piwa, w końcu, gdy poczuł, że jest już pełny poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Wielka Sala była prawie pusta z jednym wyjątkiem, kilkanaście metrów od niego siedział uśmiechając się zawadiacko Tom. Wstał z ławki i powoli ruszył w jego stronę, w chwilę później siedział plecami do stołu nie przestając się uśmiechać.

– Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że masz ładne oczy?

– Nie przypominam sobie.

– A że ładnie pachniesz?

– Raczej też nie.

– Czy ludzie w twojej poprzedniej szkole byli ślepi?

– Nie... Przypominali raczej tych tutaj.

– Czyli byli ślepi... Ktoś ci to musi powiedzieć Harry... Jesteś cudowny.

Rumieniec na nowo zapłonął na policzkach i szyi Gryfona nieomal spalając go na popiół.

– Co ty mówisz? Ja? Cudowny?

– Tak, ty.

Na chwilę zapadło pomiędzy nimi kłopotliwe milczenie, przerywane oddechami obojga.

– Czy mogę położyć głowę na twoich kolanach?

Tom skinął głową z uśmiechem i po chwili odgarniał niepokorne kosmyki z czoła Harry'ego. Ten ostatni zdawał się promienieć, tak bardzo był zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji.

– Przenieść cię do mojego pokoju?

– Tak, chcę spać...

Tom wstał, ułożył go sobie w ramionach i teleportował się do swojego dormitorium. Tam rzucił go na łóżko i ściągnąwszy z niego szatę i spodnie, nakrył swoim kocem. W chwilę później dołączył do niego i zapadli w głęboki, pełen marzeń o miłości sen.

Obudzili się wtuleni w siebie, nie przerywając nie wiadomo, kiedy zaczętego pocałunku. Jedna z rąk Toma zawędrowała pod koszulkę Harry'ego i gładziła jego wciąż kościste plecy. Gryfon poczuł, że Ślizgon uśmiecha się w jego policzek, muskając go wargami.

– Jak ci się spało?

– Ciepło, a tobie?

– Miękko.

– Cieszę się.

– Harry?

– Tak?

– Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać... Uporządkować to jakoś zanim zrobimy coś, czego będziemy mogli żałować... Wiesz, że – Chwycił dłoń Gryfona. – Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy?

– Wiem.

Uśmiech Toma warty był każdej chwili, której nie spędził na całowaniu go... To ciekawe, jak wielką władzę nad nim miał ten chłopak... Gdyby teraz Voldemort na nowo owładnął ciałem Toma kazałby mu spieprzać, bo ma ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia... Um... A gdyby tak jeszcze raz go pocałować? Tak bardzo chciał znowu poczuć ten chłodny język muskający jego zęby i podniebienie tylko po to by na nowo zagłębić się w jego ustach... Harry poczuł, że szumi mu w głowie, że jego koszulka praktycznie nie osłaniała już niczego przed wzrokiem Ślizgona i że ten niebezpiecznie blisko zbliża się do jednego z jego sutków.

– Harry, słyszysz mnie?

– T... Tak.

– Cieszę się... Musimy ustalić pewne zasady, powiedz mi, czego się obawiasz, czego nie jesteś jeszcze pewny i co chcesz robić. Mam wrażenie, że pocałunki, przytulanie i – Jego język pochłonął stwardniały sutek Harry'ego, na co ten głęboko westchnął z przyjemności. – Lizanie pewnych części ciała.

– Ja... Ja...

– Tak, ty?

Dłonie Toma uwięziły nadgarstki Harry'ego po obu stronach jego głowy i skutecznie go unieruchomiły, Gryfon próbował się oswobodzić, ale nic to nie dało, opadł powoli na łóżko i spuścił wzrok.

– Tak, więc słucham, czego chcesz?

– Ja nie chcę... Uprawiać seksu... Tak dosłownie, na razie...

– Nazwij to odpowiednio.

Rumieniec pokrył jego szyję, rozlewając się ku twarzy.

– P... Pe... Penetracji.

– Dobrze, teraz pora na nagrodę...

Jedna z jego rąk opadła i zacisnęła się na wybrzuszeniu na wysokości majtek Harry'ego. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, powoli znacząc swoje ślady po jego policzkach. Tom zbladł przerażony i puszczając go wtulił się w niego, w chwilę później zapytał:

– Czy to cię bolało?

Harry pokręcił zdecydowanie głową.

– Nie... Czy możesz – Szepnął niemal bezgłośnie. – Jeszcze?

– Chciałbym Harry.

– Proszę.

Dłoń Toma powędrowała wzdłuż uda chłopaka po kilku sekundach docierając do jego krocza, jego majtki zostały ściągnięte, a jego erekcja powierzona w zgrabne i ciepłe palce Ślizgona. Każdy ruch wydzierał z ust Harry'ego głębokie westchnienie zadowolenia, podczas gdy poślinione palce drugiej dłoni nieznośnie masowały jądra chłopaka. W oczach dotykającego zapłonął jakiś dziwny ogień i jego wilgotne usta rozwarły się by przyjąć członka Gryfona. Dłonie tego ostatniego były kurczowo zaciśnięte na włosach Toma podnosząc i opuszczając jego głowę. Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował pomiędzy jego rozchylone uda i musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli by odwrócić wzrok i nie skończyć zbyt wcześnie. To było takie podniecające, takie ciepłe, takie dobre...

Z gardła Gryfona dobył się urywany krzyk i chłopak eksplodował w usta Toma, spazm za spazmem kropla za kroplą przelewając w niego i na niego cały swój orgazm.

Ślizgon opadł na łóżko obok niego ciężko dysząc zadowolony z dobrze wykonanej pracy.


End file.
